


Peggy's Birthday Celebration

by cosimageekhaus



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosimageekhaus/pseuds/cosimageekhaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by tumblr user emerysaks: Peggy’s never been one for birthdays, but now that Peggy and Angie are a couple, Angie’s dying to show her gal how much she adores her. But in typical Angie fashion, she maybe gets a bit too boisterous - sends flowers to Peggy at work or a singing birthday telegram, etc. Peggy is embarrassed but when she gets home Angie has a birthday surprise waiting that makes her forget everything but her girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy's Birthday Celebration

“Geez, Peggy, again?” Howard asked over his set of paper, but the smirk on his face was so unbearable that she wanted to throw the bouquet of roses at him. Jarvis stood there with an apologetic look on his face, the sight rather comical since on both his sides there were huge vases of different kinds of flowers, courtesy of Angela Martinelli.

“I don’t want to hear another word from you.” Peggy shot back, feeling her cheeks flush as if she was a school girl who just got asked out for a dance. Despite regretting telling Angie her birth date to begin with, it was quite nice to be showered with attention. Yet, Angie being Angie, a hopeless romantic, took the advice of many a book she had read in Howard’s mansion and decided to fill her office with innumerable flowers, chocolates and other trinkets. Peggy begged her over and over again not to do it, even gave her several phone calls, only to get a response in a typical Angie fashion:

_“I got no idea what you’re talkin’ about, English. You must be one lucky gal, so many admirers and all.”_

She was impossible.

“Let’s take these out in the hallway, shall we Mr. Jarvis?” Peggy said, holding onto the stuffed bear and one of the largest bouquets yet. If the presents continued to flow in, Peggy might as well open up a shop for the next Valentine’s Day.

“Miss Martinelli really went out of her way to have all these delivered, didn’t she?” Jarvis murmured to Peggy from the corner of his mouth as they got out into the hallway to look for an alternative place for the flowers, seeing that her office was full already. The look on Peggy’s face indicated it was better for him to keep his mouth shut, and so he did.

* * *

Later that evening, by the time it was time to go home, Peggy had forgotten all about the flowers (a difficult thing, mind you, considering that they were everywhere), her thoughts too consumed by all the protocols and documents she and Howard had to go through. Founding an incredibly secret espionage agency was not as easy as it might have sounded like, despite the popular belief. Her feet ached, and the throbbing headache persisted no matter what she tried to do, so by the time Jarvis drove her back to the mansion Peggy nearly started panicking upon seeing all the lights off. Angie was supposed to be back home from her work, wasn’t she? What if something has ha-

“Goodnight Miss Carter.” Jarvis called from the car, and she turned around, nearly startled. The small smile on his face confused her, but she had more pressing matters to attend to.

“Goodnight Mr. Jarvis.” She replied and strolled towards the house and hurried inside.

“Angie?”

No response. Her heartbeat quickened.

“Angie, this is not a joke, are you here?”

No response. Darkness. One of the floor boards creaked on the upper floor, and Peggy, quicker than lightning, went up the stairs only to see the dim light coming from their bedroom.

“Angie?!” Peggy called, pushing the door, her mouth falling open as the unexpected sight greeted her.

There were candles on all pieces of furniture, lights flickering as the door opened quickly and letting in the whisk of air. Peggy saw her girlfriend, sitting on the bed, leaned backwards propped up with hands on the bed. She wore a light pink slip and no stockings, and her legs were crossed. 

“Hey Peg.” Angie replied in that low, seductive voice that Peggy adored and a smile that made those blue eyes flicker in the semi-darkness. 

Peggy barely noticed the smile, however, as her eyes lingered on the slip that barely reached past Angie’s thighs, and the straps that nonchalantly fell down her shoulders, teasing, inviting her to come and leave lipstick marks all over that milky, soft skin…-

“Cat got your tongue?” Angie spoke again, the amusement evident as she shifted to let the slip pull up just a bit more. 

“Angie, this is gorgeous. You’re gorgeous.” Peggy finally replied, her mouth just a bit dry when she set her purse on the wardrobe, and walked slowly towards the bed. 

The other did not seem to listen to her, just grinned a bit wider and curled her finger to gesture Peggy closer, which she did, immediately. Once Peggy was within reach, Angie sat up to take the lapels of her suit and pushed it down her shoulders.

“You’re tired, aren’t you, English? Runnin’ round all day, getting all those flowers sorted-“ She stood up and started to unbutton Peggy’s blouse, enjoying the warmth of hands that set on her hips and pulled her closer. “Edwin told me everything.”

“He was in on all of it, wasn’t he?” Peggy replied in a low voice, the reproachful tone omitted completely this time since it was hard to concentrate on anything but those brunette locks and the smell of sweet perfume that Peggy bought her for her birthday.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Angie grinned once the blouse fell on the floor, and pressed her upper body into Peggy’s, lips now inches away from each other. She knew how to play the agent well, and Peggy made no objections, especially when Angie reached for the zipper of the skirt and threw it on the floor with other day clothes that Peggy was stuck in for the entire day. When Peggy reached for the zipper of the girdle, Angie took her hands and guided her to the bed. 

“No, let me.”

The waitress worked fast, as always, and Peggy wondered just how many women had Angie slept with before, having such a skill at undressing another woman. The thought always made a pang of jealousy rush through her, but she would not let it ruin the tonight. No matter how exaggerated some of Angie’s actions were, it had been a while since someone put such work into pleasantly surprising Peggy that all of the flower trouble and embarrassment from before was forgiven and forgotten.

Once she’s relieved Peggy of all the strains of her girdle and garters, Angie began trailing her lips down Peggy’s thighs, rolling the stockings slowly and taking her time. It was Peggy’s turn to take a seat on the bed and lean back, breath hitched in her throat every time she’d feel the hot breath dance across her skin. The stockings were off, and Angie shifted her attention to Peggy’s inner thigh, biting and sucking, prompting light, approving noises from the other. 

“Come onto the bed with me.” Peggy managed to breathe out, feeling this position quite torturous, but it appeared that it was exactly what Angie was going for.

“Little impatient, are we, English?” she replied, raising her head just to look at her for a moment, one hand on Peggy’s other thigh, moving up to the fabric of her panties and tugging them down gently. Both of them were flushing now, both from the situation but the excitement that grew deep in the pit of their stomachs and shot right between their legs.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me at least?” Peggy chanced, tilting her head to the side, shiver running down her spine as Angie shifted herself comfortably between her legs, dangerously close to the place that was now aching for any kind of friction.

“All in due time, Peg, all in due time.” Angie whispered, and Peggy bit her lip upon feeling the hot breath between her legs, causing her to lean back a little more and lower herself on her elbows.

When Angie’s tongue flicked out the first time, giving Peggy what she craved for, a low breathy moan left the agent and her eyes fell tight shut.

_Happy birthday to me._

* * *

All the candles were out, having burned all the way through, by the time two women settled on the bed, their bare legs tangled with sheets and each other, their arms linked into a relaxed embrace. Angie’s chest still heaved from their last endeavor, and Peggy felt on the edge of sleep, staring at the ceiling, tired smile threatening never to slip off her face again.

“I think I just might start enjoying my birthdays again.” She murmured to no one in particular, tracing light patterns over Angie’s back, feeling the goosebumps rise in the trail of her fingers.

Angie laughed lightly and placed soft kisses up her shoulder and placed a particularly lingering one on the mark on Peggy’s neck, a little souvenir she gave her earlier when her control slipped off completely.

“Happy to hear that, Peg. I plan to make every one of yours as special as this one.”

Peggy looked down at her. “You’re just wonderful.”

Instead of replying right away, Angie lifted herself off a little bit and slid over on top of the other again, letting the loose curls create a little canvas around their faces, smiling mischievously. 

“Oh honey, you haven’t seen anything yet.”


End file.
